It is known that a magnetic head arm assembly, which is employed for radially accessing different data tracks of a rotating magnetic disk, is subject to different forces that will vary the spatial position of the head transducing gap relative to a data track on the disk that is being scanned.
For example, heads that access different tracks on the surface of a magnetic disk and that start and stop in contact with the rotating disk experience undesirable radial and circumferential forces. Frictional drag is generated while stopping or starting the disk, thereby producing circumferential forces that affect head performance. In order to maintain wear of the head and the disk within practical limits, the head load and the frictional drag are maintained low. As a result, the largest forces that are experienced by the head suspension are the radial accessing forces.
In view of the variations in the topography of the disk surface, and in order to have the magnetic transducer closely follow the disk surface at a constant spacing and attitude, it is an objective to minimize the effects of radial and circumferential forces that are applied to the head arm. It would be highly advantageous to achieve flexibility of movement for the roll and pitch of the magnetic transducer, of the slider to which it is joined, and of the flexure or supporting suspension for the slider, while realizing rigidity against radial, circumferential and yaw motions.